


I Love you

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: My version of the Shiro/Keith fight scene.





	I Love you

 "Shiro, _please_ ," Keith grunts, trying to stop the man above him from sinking the blade into him, the only thoughts going through his head being how much he wants Shiro back, and how much he doesn't want to die.  
  
They struggle, time ticking away menacingly as they do, and Keith is scared- _so fucking scared_ -but he can't say anything. Shiro isn't there to comfort him, and it dawns on him that _Shiro isn't there_. But he refuses to give up, stubborn as ever, and he makes a final jab at the not-Shiro above him.  
  
" _I love you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back into voltron so prepare yourselves for angst and smut bc that's what i do best


End file.
